


Happy Birthday

by ShipperSinner



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Drunk Sex, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperSinner/pseuds/ShipperSinner
Summary: Varian’s twenty-first birthday doesn’t go as planned...but that’s a good thing.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Varian
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving! ((Okay, it’s one in the morning, so technically it’s not Thanksgiving anymore, but shush))

Varian’s twenty-first birthday was finally here. He’d been looking forward to the night for the last couple of weeks, and now that it was here, he couldn’t stop smiling. He and his friends had made plans to go out clubbing that night, something he had wanted to do for the last couple years but was never allowed.

“So Ruddiger, what’dya thnk?” Varian twirled around holding up two different shirts to his chest, looking at the raccoon on his bed. One shirt was plain blue and would hug his form when worn, the other was a dark gray shirt that was slightly big on him.

Ruddiger purred as he looked over at the blue shirt, and pawed the air.

“Ah, perfect choice!” He set the shirts down on his bed then picked up two pair of jeans “now, how about bottoms?” The raccoon immediately chirped at Varian’s left hand which held up a pair of dark blue skinny jeans.

“Ruddiger, you little minx! You know how these jeans make my ass look!” Varian chuckled as he set the jeans down with the shirts, a wide smile on his face.

“Varian, are you almost done?” A female voice called from another room.

“Yeah! Just gotta get dressed!” He called back, and grabbed the shirt and jeans he had chosen to wear, heading out to the bathroom. He quickly got dressed, and headed downstairs to where the others were waiting for him.

“Bout time.“ Cassandra sighed. Varian’s half-sister stood in the living room with her arms crossed over her chest, looking at her little half-brother with a frown.

Cassandra was dressed head to toe in a tight leather outfit; sleeveless top that showed off her cleavage, slits going up both pant legs with a corset tie, and was paired with black stiletto knee high boots. Her girlfriend Rapunzel on the other hand was dressed in a pink/purple spaghetti strapped dress with flowers on the lower half, and a pair of simple pink wedges.

“Man, you two sure outdid yourselves.” Varian chuckled as he looked from his sister to her girlfriend.

"It was Rap's idea." Cassandra said with a tilt of her head to the blonde.

"It was my idea to get dressy...not to go overboard." Rapunzel teased, and Cassandra stuck her tongue out at her.

"Were the others gonna meet us here, or at the club?" Varian asked in a cheerful tone, slipping on a pair of blue and white high tops.

"At the club" Cassandra said, looking at her phone "they should be heading there now, so we might wanna head out"

"Alright!" Varian chirped and grabbed his favorite white jacket, following the girls to the car and hopped in the back. The club they were going to was located on the other side of town, so it didn't take them that long to reach. Cassandra parked a block away and the three of them walked to the end of the line to get into the club.

It took no time at all for them to make their way to the front of the line, and Varian's nerves were tensing. The bouncer of the club was tall, heavily built, and wore a frown that could cut through glass. 

"ID." The bouncer said in a gruff tone. Varian pulled out his ID and handed it to him, smiling from ear to ear.

"It's my twenty-first birthday!" Varian spoke up so he would be heard over the music. The bouncer looked from the ID to Varian, still wearing the frown.

"Drink responsibly." The bouncer handed Varian back his ID, then checked the girls' ID's, and unlatched the rope to let them through.

"Welcome to LUX." The three smiled as they walked into the bouncing nightclub. LUX was notorious for it's lack of rules, and boasted a carefree atmosphere. More than once the police had to be called for noise violations, but the owner would just turn the volume up. LUX was the place to go to for anyone who wanted to let loose and party til the sun came up. 

It was Varian's request to go here, which almost didn't happen. Cassandra didn't want anything happening to her baby half-brother, but after a lot of pleading, she finally broke. That is, with the condition that Varian stick by the group and not wander off, or get too wasted.

The three found a booth away from the noise and sat down, surveying the crowd.

“So, what do you want to do first; drink, or dance?” Cassandra asked.

“Drink!” Varian giggled “I’ve heard good things about Sex on the Beach and Slippery Nipples.”

“Sounds like a great start!” Cassandra waved down one of the scantily clad waitresses and placed an order for a round of drinks.

“There’s Lance and Eugene!” Rapunzel stood and waved to two men walking their way. The two men were friends with Cassandra and Rapunzel, which was slightly a shock considering Eugene and Rapunzel were exes.

Not that Varian minded; in fact, he was happy for it. Eugene was the classic tall, dark, and handsome…even if his name wasn’t. The older male had perfectly slicked back chestnut hair, striking honey brown eyes, perfectly trimmed goatee, and a smile that sent shivers down Varian’s thighs. What he wouldn’t give to have a make out session with him.

Varian looked away as he felt a blush spread amidst his freckles, thanking the club for being so dark. The two males approached their table and said their hellos, taking seats on either side of Cassandra and Rapunzel.

“Twenty-one, huh? Man, I can’t believe it!” Lance chuckled.

“I know, right?!” Cassandra threw an arm around Varian’s shoulders, shaking him playfully “my baby brother is growing up too damn fast!” Varian chuckled and rolled his eyes.

“Come on, I’m not that much younger than you.”

“You’ll always be my little Var-Bear~” 

“Cass! Stopppp!!!” Varian squeaked as Cassandra pinched one of his cheeks. The whole table began to laugh, adding fuel to his blushing and humiliation.

Thankfully, the drinks came and everyone’s focus was now on the alcohol in front of them, and not on Varian. 

“To Varian! Happy birthday, hope it’s a good year!” Cassandra made a toast as she picked up her drink. The others picked up theirs and clinked their glasses together, before downing them in one gulp.

Varian drank his down and put the small cup on the table with a loud clink, coughing slightly.

“Ugh, that tasted like licorice!” Varian shook his head, sticking his tongue out in disgust.

“Don’t worry kid; not everyone can stand em” Eugene smiled at Varian as he took a drink from his beer bottle. The blush seemed to intensify at the nickname. 

Varian reached for his second drink, hoping it’d be better. The color reminded him of something tropical; pinks, oranges, and yellows swirled together to almost look like a liquid peach. He took an experiential sip, and hummed thoughtfully 

“Whoa, this one doesn’t even taste like it has alcohol in it!” Varian said with a surprised face.

“Careful, it’s got two actually; drink it slow, you don’t wanna get hammered within the first five minutes of being here.” Cassandra warned.

“Okay, okay, I’ll go slow.” Varian reassured her, before taking another small sip of the fruity concoction.

Around ten minutes later, Varian had half of the drink gone, and was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol. His head and body felt floaty, making the room spin ever so slightly. But with that, he couldn’t stop smiling, or giggling.

“Alright, I think Var-Bear has had enough to drink for now; who’s up for dancing?!” Cassandra declared to the table, and was met with whoops of excitement. Everyone got up and headed to the more than spacious dance floor, making their way to the center.

The steady beat of the bass thumped deep in Varian’s body. It mixed with the effects from the alcohol, creating a feeling that Varian never felt before.

Varian began to dance to the music without a care in the world. He was on okay dancer sober, but now he was able to let loose and dance as he wanted without caring what others thought. 

That is until, he bumped against someone. He looked up and saw Eugene smiling down at him. Varian returned the smile, and continued dancing.

Varian couldn't help but smile and laugh as he danced with Eugene, having the absolute time of his life. This was the closest he had ever been to the brunette, and he silently prayed this night would last forever.

As the two danced, Varian got closer and closer to Eugene. So close, that he was now grinding against him. Eugene reached down and grabbed Varian’s waist, keeping him from moving away.

In Varian’s drunken haze, he had to wonder if any of this was real. He had had a crush on Eugene for the last year, and despite his attempts at flirting -let alone even talking-, nothing was getting through. Until now. 

For the next five minutes, Varian danced as provocatively as he could. Five blissful minutes he grinded his ass against Eugene’s crotch and everything was perfect. Except for when the world started spinning dangerously.

Eugene was quick to catch Varian before he fell, and held him close. 

“Whoa there, careful.” Eugene said in a serious tone above the music “You okay?”

“I need air.” Varian gasped. Eugene nodded and carefully helped him out of one of the side exits that led to an alleyway. He helped Varian lean against a wall, keeping his arms on Varian’s shoulders to keep him steady. 

“Thanks ‘Gene.” Varian slurred with a doofy smile. 

“You’ve definitely had too much to drink.” Eugene chuckled. 

“I’m fiinnee, what’re you talkin about?”

“Alright then; try and stand up by yourself.”

“But…I like your hands on me, it feels nice.” Varian whimpered as he batted his eyelashes.

Eugene gulped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays! Hope it was as great for you all as it was for me! :)

Eugene gulped hard.

“Look, kid; we’re both drunk and I don’t want Cass comin after me for doing something inappropriate with her baby brother.”

“She’s my half sister, and I’m an adult now, so I can make my own decisions. Besides-“ Varian slipped his arms up and around Eugene’s neck “you didn’t exactly try ‘n stop me when we were dancin.”

“Y-yeah, well…”

“Exactly.” Varian giggled, pressing close to Eugene and laid his head on his chest. 

“Mmmm, you’re so soft, and rugged and handsome…I’ve had a crush on you for forever, this feels like a dream.” 

“You…have a crush on me?”

“How could I not? Mister tall, dark, and handsome.” Varian stood on his tiptoes as he leaned in closer, his nose barely a few inches from Eugene’s.

“You know, flattery’s gonna get you everywhere.”

“I was hoping it would.” Eugene was the one who broke the distance, kissing Varian almost roughly on the lips. He was also the first one to pull away.

“This is wrong.” Eugene mumbled, slightly out of breath.

“We’re both adults, there’s nothing wrong.”

“We’re both drunk. Not to mention, we’re in an alleyway behind the club; we could get caught at any moment.”

“That just makes it fun!” Varian smiled mischievously.

“Okay, okay…you do have a point, but -“

“Stop with the buts, and let’s just do this already.” Varian purred, leaning back in for another kiss. Eugene was eager to comply, sliding his hands down Varian’s front to rest on his hips. 

A soft moan escaped Varian’s lips as he arched his back. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He had dreamt of this moment for so long, he had lost track. Eugene’s lips were soft, yet rough against his. He tasted of oranges and beer, an odd combination but not a bad one.

Their hips rolled against one another’s when Varian had arched his back, causing a warm tingle to shoot through Varian’s lower abdomen. 

“E-Eugene…” Varian whimpered “I want you.”

Eugene breathed hard as he looked Varian in the eyes.

“You want me?” Eugene asked in a husky tone. Varian nodded as enthusiastically as he could.

“More than anything. Pleasssseeeee ‘geney.” Varian asked in a sing-songy tone and bit his lower lip, batting his eyelashes.

“Well, since you asked so cutely.” Eugene smirked as he fumbled to unclasp Varian’s jeans. He went back in for another rough kiss as his fingers began pulling at the zip of his pants.

Varian’s heart thumped wildly in his chest. He moaned into the kiss as he rolled his hips against Eugene’s hand, feeling warmth flood through his body.

Once Eugene unzipped Varian’s pants, he began tugging them down as quickly as he could. The rough fabric of the jeans pooled at Varian’s ankles, causing him to shudder. Then in one swift motion, Eugene picked Varian up by the hips, helping Varian to wrap his legs around his waist. 

“Try and be careful with me, ‘gene.” Varian slurred, and giggled happily.

“I’m not promising anything.” Eugene said in the same husky tone, causing a wave of lust to course through Varian. 

“Fuck, you’re hot.” Varian moaned.

“Yeah? Tell me more.” Eugene purred as he slipped one of his hands down to the button of his jeans.

“You’re strong, handsome, an amazing kisser…” As Varian spoke, Eugene undid his pants and pulled them down just passed his ass. 

“I bet you have a thick cock and fuck like a God.”

“You’re about to find out.” Eugene purred in a deep tone as he pulled Varian’s boxers down. Varian moaned happily as he tightened his grip around Eugene’s neck, feeling an intense warmth flood through his body.

“Eugene, please, please fuck me~!” Eugene moaned and quickly pulled his boxers down, revealing his half hardened cock. He gave it a few quick strokes before rubbing the tip against Varian’s puckered hole.

Varian shivered at the contact. He looked up at Eugene with pleading eyes, breathing heavily already.

“Try ‘n relax, okay?” Eugene said softly. Varian nodded as he bit his lip, and tried relaxing as best as he could.

Eugene slowly eased the tip of his cock into Varian’s hole, moaning softly. It felt weird to be stretched in that way, and it hurt slightly. It hurt more than slightly, if Varian was being honest. And the more Eugene slipped in, the more intense it felt. Hot and searing, but filling in all the right ways.

“W-wow.” Varian moaned in a high pitched voice and arched his back.

“How’s it feel?” Eugene asked in a purr.

“Weird…in a good way.” Varian chuckled.

“Good.” Eugene smiled and pushed in further, drinking in Varian’s delicious moans.

“E-Eugene! F-fuccckkkk!” Varian moaned loudly.

“There’s a good boy.” Eugene purred, slowly pulling himself out halfway. He then began to set a slow pace, thrusting in and out of Varian’s tight hole.

Varian gripped Eugene’s shoulders harder as he arched his back. His heart thumped so loudly, he could feel it beating in his ears. The effects of the alcohol continued to make Varian feel floaty, which didn’t help.

“Eugene!” Varian whimpered as he looked up. Eugene gripped Varian’s hips harder, and picked up his pace.

“Fuck kid, I dunno how long I’ll last if you keep moaning my name like that.” Eugene grunted, giving a playful smirk. Varian started bucking his hips in time with Eugene, moaning lewdly.

“E-Eugene, I want you, I NEED you to come inside me!”

“F-fuck!!” Eugene’s movements became sporadic as he thrusted as hard and as fast as he could. True to his word, Eugene felt his climax about to break not even five minutes later.

“I…I’m gonna come…”

“Eugene! Please! Please come for me!!!”

“V-Varian!” Eugene all but screamed his name as he gave one final, deep thrust inside him, coming hard.

The two rode out the high as they caught their breath, looking at each other with big smiles.

“That was fun.” Eugene chuckled.

“Yeah, definitely a fun time.” Eugene carefully pulled out and helped Varian to stand upright.

“Let’s get you cleaned up and head back in.”

“Wonder if anyone noticed we were gone?” Varian giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by one of my favorite scenes in DRAMAtical Murder, and LUX was taken from the Netflix show Lucifer ((both of which I HIGHLY RECOMMEND, as long as you don’t mind gore or blood, and are at least 18 for DMMD as it is a yaoi game))


End file.
